A Soaring Eagle
by Draco Olim
Summary: Darrin Beau could be considered the perfect soldier, completely loyal, completely devoted, completely merciless. Nearly all his life Darrin has only ever focused on his mission's and his devotion to the Brotherhood and it's creed. But when he is assigned to work with shield, he may just have to re-evaluate everything he has learned and everything he has done.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Darrin Beau moved swiftly through the back streets and alleyways of New York. It was past midnight and the lights of the city made the shadows long and dark. Moving from shadow to shadow Darrin stayed from the sight of any onlookers. Soon he was standing before an old, abandoned looking, stone church. Still staying out of sight Darrin made his way around to the side of the building. Flexing his fingers, he took a hold on the building's old, rain soaked walls. He began to climb, carefully and slowly, falling to the ground due to rushing would not help him. After a few minutes of careful climbing, Darrin found himself on the roof of the church. He walked slowly and quietly across the roof. The friction pads on the bottom of his boots grabbing at the roof's surface. The rain was pelting him constantly now. Darrin didn't mind. He had been conditioned against worst things than water. Darrin stepped into the belltower. The bell had long since been removed. Reaching down, Darrin grabbed the hatch and opened the floor door. He then descended down on the wooden ladder.

* * *

"Good, you made it." Darrin's mentor said as he dropped down from the ladder.

"Mentor." Darrin bowed his head in respect. Darrin's mentor was Senior Mentor Assassin Celso Galkin.

"Come, the rafiq are waiting for us." Galkin said. He walked forwards to the far end of the church. There was no lighting, only through Darrin's augmentations was he able to see clearly through the dark. To a normal human the interior of the church would have been near pitch black. Darrin followed his teacher to the head of the church. The centerpiece of prayer was a sarcophagus, supposedly containing the bones of some long dead saint. Kneeling down, Galkin activated a device on the sarcophagus. The stone coffin slid backwards, revealing an underground staircase. Galkin descended down the staircase, Darrin following closely behind. The two assassin's descended into the dark. After a few minutes a light appeared. The lights origins was from behind a closed wooden door. Walking forward, Galkin knocked twice on the door.

"Enter." came a voice from the other side of the door. Galkin opened the door and walked in, Darrin followed.

The room Darrin walked into was brightly lit. Darrin pulled his hood down slightly to protect his eyes from the harsh light.

"Ah, you made it." An unfamiliar voice greeted Darrin's ears. With his eye's adjusted, Darrin looked up to observe his surroundings. He was inside a Bureau, a fairly high tech one. Bullet-proof glass cabinets held large computers and the were a number of thin framed monitors. Darrin could also hear the low hum of power generators. And standing behind a long wooden desk running half the width if the room, was a Rafiq. The Rafiq were the scholars and coordinators of the Brotherhood. They were chief intelligence agents, and for most ranked assassin's, the authority if a mission could begin or not.

"How are you Alusk?" Galkin asked the rafiq.

"I am well. And yourself?" Rafiq Alusk asked Galkin.

"I'm good. This is my apprentice, Darrin Beau." Galkin said, introducing his student.

"Sir." Darrin said curtly, bowing his head with his right hand over his sternum in respectful greeting .

"Polite isn't he." Alusk commented, before returning the gesture.

"I see you have gotten comfortable down here in your little man-cave." Galkin smiled.

"Man-cave!" Alusk said in mock hurt, putting his hand on his chest and an expression of shock on his face.

"Aye, man-cave. Staying down here, watching porn and Doctor Who on your fancy computers whilst us hard working assassin's are out there doing real work." Galkin stated.

"And by real work you meam going to those stripclubs you are so fond of?" Alusk asked. The two men looked at each other for a few moments. Darrin shifted his weight from foot to foot. He was unsure how to respond to the situation. He wiggled his fingers unsurly. A moment later both Galkin and Alusk burst into laughter. Darrin looked at them, utterly confused.

"It's good to see you again old friend." Alusk said, clapping Galkin on the shoulder.

'Same to you." Galkin replied.

"Come, come, there is much to discuss." Alusk said, waving for the to follow him. Galkin and Darrin followed him to a back room set up with a low table and cushions on the floor.

"Come and sit. It just so happens I was making tea, would you like any?" Alusk asked.

"Yes, thank you." Galkin answered.

"Would you like any as well Darrin?" Alusk asked Darrin.

"No thank you." Darrin declined respectfully.

Alusk served the tea and they all sat on the cushions on the ground around the curcular table.

"So how are things in New York, are brotherhood has not had dealings with this city since the days of Ratonhnhaké:ton?" Galkin asked.

"So far, it is not too bad. For the reputation this city has anyway." Alusk answered.

"What do you mean?" Darrin asked.

"Well on top of the very aggressive attitude these people have, there is a very large Templar presence due to the amount of businesses and corporations that operate out of New York, as well as the constant appearances of Meta's." Alusk told Darrin.

"Meta's?" Darrin asked.

"How do you not know of meta's?" Alusk asked clearly shocked.

"That would be my fault." Galkin chimed in. Alusk just let out a sigh, as if he had already partially known.

"Very well, allow me to educate you. Meta is a category that the brotherhood uses to classify those who have an above normal human or superhuman ability or abilities. Take the Avengers for example, Hulk and Thor being the best examples." Alusk explained.

"But..." Darrin began before trailing off.

"What is it,don't be shy boy." Alusk urged Darrin.

"What about the others, like Captain America, Iron Man or Hawkeye, they wouldn't be Meta's."

"No, they're still classified as Meta's." alusk told him.

"But then... wouldn't that make almost every one of us a Meta? Almost everyone in the Brotherhood undergoes genetic manipulation and augmentation as well as cybernetic augmentation. We also use advance combat suits that enhance the abilities of our non-stealth personal, and we undergo severe combat training. Wouldn't that make us, me a Meta?"

"Yes and no, the classification of Meta's are a bit hard to pin down, but as far as the Brotherhood is concerned, we're aug's, not Meta's. We have augmented abilities, not superpowers." Alusk explained.

"I see." Darrin said.

"But make no mistake," Alusk continued "Meta's are a very real threat to human life and liberty. So far we have been blessed that 'superheroes' have been able to keep the 'supervillains' in check for the most part. but all it will take is some madman with enough money, charisma, and ambition of world domination to control a large number of Meta's and then humanity is living under the rule of those with superpowers."

* * *

"What is your progress with studying subject C?" Norman Osborn asked is 'scientific researcher' Doctor Octavius.

"Exponential. Subject C shows all the abilities that you asked of, superhuman strength, agility, extremely sensitive senses, and the ability to cleave through flesh and bone with ease." Octavius reported to Norman.

"Good, have the frightful four and Taskmaster on standby. Have the four distract Subject C and the team while Taskmaster subdues the subject." Norman ordered.

"As you wish." Octavius said, turning to go inform the four and Taskmaster of their mission.

**Sorry for the short chapter but is just kind of felt natural to end it here. Now the reason I decided to write this is...well honestly, the other two Assassin's Creed/Ultimate Spider-man are horrid, at least to my eye's. So, after getting fed up, I decided to write my own, what do you think. Leave me with reviews, I shall be sure to respond to each one.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

White Tiger was ecstatic. Fury had allowed her and the rest of the team to go out onto patrol. She desperately hoped that nothing bad would happen. She had a very long and thoroughl talk with Nova to ensure he didn't do anything that would put their chances of going out again at risk.

White tiger leapt from perch to perch. Her powers let her jump several times her own height and gave her unmatched agility. Jumping from a flagpole, she latched onto the windowsill of the opposite building and then scaled the building expertly. Luke jumped from rooftop to rooftop, his weight creating small craters in the roofs and insurance nightmares for property owners. Iron Fist used his martial arts training to climb the buildings and leap from the rooftops with agility, but nothing like White Tiger's. She smiled with pride as she took off ahead of the rest of the group.

"Aaaahhhrrrgg" Came a shout from above White Tiger. She looked up to so a female shaped shadow leap towards her. The 'shadow' landed a few feet away from White Tiger. White Tiger could now see her opponent clearly. Her opponent was a six and a half foot tall women dresses in what seemed to be long red underwear. The amazon looking women had a spiked chain-ball wrapped around her arm.

The women spinned around, and swung her chain-ball at Iron Fist, who had just landed on the roof. Iron Fist hadn't yet regained his balance and wasn't able to move out of the way. White Tiger breathed a terrified gasp. Suddenly Luke leapt in front of Iron Fist. Luke caught the ball of metal in his hand. And with his enhanced strength, crushed it like it was a piece of china.

"You son of a bitch!" the women shouted. "I'll rip your arms off and beat you to death with them!"

"Someone's got a temper." Luke muttered. White Tiger silently agreed with him.

Then without notice, White Tiger heard a soft hum. Through years of combat training and with her enhanced senses, she was able to jump out of the way of a small flying disc. White Tiger Scanned her field of vision to find the source of the disc. She saw a man floating in the air dressed in a purple Iron Man suit rip-off.

Good, something I can pumle into the ground. White Tiger thought in anticipation. Finally she would be able to put her skills to the test. All those years of training, all that time and discipline, time to see if it all paid off.

"Well well well, what do we have here." the man in purple mused.

"Someone who's about to kick your ass." White Tiger shouted back.

* * *

Darrin looked out to the New York skyline. He was standing on top of a stone eagle head. He was tense, anxious. Something was going to happen. To his left, an explosion rang out. Darrin narrowed his eye's. Using his cybernetic augmentations he lookedat the area that the explosion came from. He saw eight figures, all dressed in ridiculous outfits and facing off against one another.

Meta's. He thought with disgust. Without hesitation he leapt from his perch.

* * *

White Tiger dodged a punch from Thundra and hit her in her stomach.

"You bitch!" Thundra grunted as she stumbled backwards.

"Come on guys,keep it up. We're winning!" White Tiger shouted. It was true. they had the frightful four on the defensive. They had already called in for backup and pick up. All they had to do now is keep these idiots occupied.

Without warning a shot rang out. Being New York, that wasn't to out of the ordinary. But the proximity was. Both the SHIELD trainees and the frightful four stopped to look at where the shot originated.

White Tiger saw a man, er, teenager? It was hard to tell, dressed in white. A hood covered his head. The upper portion of his face was concealed by the hood and what seemed to be a band of metal with two blue glowing eye's. Around the person's body was an elaborate robe, covered in armour and ammo pouches. In his hands he held some sort of firearm, one White Tiger did not recognize.

"Stand down and surrender so that you may be turned over to the proper authorities." Darrin said without emotion.

"Um, we are the proper authorities." Nova commented.

"Unlikely." Darrin said.

"Clearly you're new here. Little tip, we don't surrender!" Thundra shouted, then charged the new combatant

* * *

Darrin stood still for a few moments. Running a few calculations in his head for a second, aimed, and shot the bull women in the foot. The round entered through the top and exited through the bottom of her foot. Thundra cried out in pain and knelt down to nurse her injured foot. Not giving her a second of respite Darrin rushed forwards. Thundra had just enough time to look up before Darrin punched her in the throat with a powerful blow. Thundra's eyes bulged out of her head. Even then Darrin did not let up. Using his left hand he grabbed a handful of hair and swung her head down, while he swung his fist up. Darrin's fist met Thundra's head just above the nose. Thundra was airborne for three meters, tumbled for two, and slide for one. She was out cold. Darrin turned to look at the seven other advisories.

White Tiger and the rest of her team were shocked and the display of cold brutality they had just witnessed. The newcomer didn't speak. Simply looked at all of them, one by one.

"Attack!" The Wizard shouted.

Darrin calmly examined the three enemies charging him.

_'Appears to use advance technology, favors anti-gravity disks and shock gloves, main role: Support_.' Darrin thought as he dodged and blast from the shock gloves. Priority target. Darrin dodged another shock blast. Darrin jumped, his augmented strength allowed him to jump several meters into the air. His opponent seemed shocked by this unusual move. Darrin grabbed the freak with his left hand and broke his opponent's jaw with his right. The wizard screamed, only to be silenced with two blows to the head. Darrin jumped of his now unconscious opponent. He landed, and had just enough time to dodge a projectile glob of glue. Darrin immediately analyzed his new opponent.

_'Prefers range attacks, countering with close-combat_.' Trappster shot off a stream of glue. Darrin slid under the shot. Pulling out a dagger and when he was close enough, stabbed Trappster in the thigh. The villain howled with pain and clutched his bleeding thigh. Using his hands as a pivoting point, Darrin sweep-kicked Trappster off of his feet. Then punched him in the chest. A sickening crunch followed the blow, indicating that at least a few of Trapster's ribs were broken. Darrin then leapt out of the way of a sound wave. Drawing his Auto-9 handcannon, Darrin fired off a shot. The bullet went wide thanks to the air particles frantic vibration, sending the shot off course.

_'Shit, his sound waves are causing the air molecules to vibrate so fast that any range attack that I have right now will go off course. I need to get in close.'_ Darrin thought to himself as he kept dodging sound blasts.

* * *

Inside her mask What Tiger's jaw hung open. She didn't know what to be more surprised at, the fact that this lone guy was kicking the frightful four's collective asses or how brutally he was dispatching them. White Tiger looked around her to see the rest of her team was just as flabbergasted as she was. Even Nova was speechless, which took a lot of work to achieve.

* * *

Darrin dodged another blast of sound. This wasn't working. He had been trying to get an angle on the meta, try to get close to him through his blind spot. But that was proving ineffective. Changing his tactics, Darrin charged like a mad bull at the meta. The sound wave made his inner ear dance like it was at a line dancing competition. Darrin's sight and balance became warped. But that didn't stop him. He tackled the villain to the ground and proceeded to turn his face into an unrecognizable pulp.

After his opponent stopped moving Darrin stood up. Observing the other team of meta's.

"Surrender." Darrin commanded. Their only response was them tensing up for a fight. Darrin narrowed his eye's. He didn't need to say anything more.

With his enhanced speed he flew at his adversaries. Iron Fist saw the man in white fly at him. Barely having the time to block. The two entered a duel of punches and kicks, sizing each other up. For Iron Fist, he was having trouble gauging his opponent. He seemed to switch techniques mid-blow. Darrin sweeped his opponent off his feet and punched him in the stomach full-strenght. Iron Fist's control over his body was put to the test as he struggled to keep the contents of his gut inside him. Iron Fist simply wanted to curl up into a ball and wait for the pain to go away.

Darrin smiled as he dealt with his advisory. It's like fighting children. He thought. He dodged a beam of blue energy. Twisting around, he threw a throwing knife at the source. Lacking a clear line of sight, it only hit the meta in the shoulder.

A dark skinned boy charged him. Darrin leaped over him, twisted and grabbed the meta's shoulders. Then with his enhanced strength, slammed him into the ground.

Darrin lept to the side as a girl in a white spandex costume charged him. They fought for a few seconds in hand to hand combat. The girl aimed a jab at his chest. Darrin grabbed her wrist and sweeped her legs out from under her. Using her momentum, Darrin pivoted and threw her of the roof.

* * *

White Tiger fell. Flailing, she desperately tried to grab onto something to slow her descent. She collided with a clothesline, snapping it. She hit a porch railing on her side. She then landed onto a closed dumpster before finally stopping at the ground.

White Tiger groaned in pain. Her vision was fuzzy and her thinking muddled. She could barely move. She saw a white pair of boots walking towards her, before she finally blacked out.

* * *

Taskmaster walked carefully towards White Tiger. She made a small movement of her head, before going still. He knelt down, and felt for a pulse on her neck. She was alive, but battered. No matter, his employer just said he wanted her alive, not unharmed. '_Or unspoiled'_ Taskmaster thought as his gaze roamed over her 'well built' body.

Taskmaster banished such thoughts from his head. He could think about that later, for now he just needed to get the job done.

Taskmaster looked up. He had observed the fight, though he wasn't close enough to copy any of the combatants movies. The one dressed in white robes interested him. His brutality, his obvious skill and training to kill. It reminded him of himself,and one of his other colleagues.

Taskmaster heard the distinctive sound of SHIELD gunships. '_That's my que'_ Taskmaster thought, picking up White Tiger and slugging her over his shoulder.

* * *

Darrin let out a string of colorful curses. SHIELD had arrived in their gunships in force. What are they even doing here? Darrin questioned. The question left his mind as he dodged a punch from the dark skinned boy. Darrin aimed a punch in the boy's solar plexus and a quick jab to the throat. While the boy appeared to have bullet proof skin, it seemed that it was only his skin. Things like kidney punches, liver jabs, throat punches, and gut kicks seemed to work on him.

The boy stumbled back, clutching his throat and trying to breath.

Darrin figured it was time to retreat. He turned and began running. Out of nowhere he was clotheslined. Darrin spun in the air for a few seconds before landing on his back. Years of combat training kicked in. He immediately rolled away and regained his footing. Standing before him was none other than Fury, director of SHIELD. And by the look on his face,he was not happy.

"Do you mind explaining why you attacked my team?" He demanded.

"Your team?" Darrin questioned, keeping his gaze locked on Fury.

"Yes, my team."

"I wasn't aware that one of the most powerful government corporations in the world took an interest in teenage freaks?"

"You're one to talk, ghosty."

"Insults won't get you anywhere. And I am assuming you aren't going to let me just leave are you?" Darrin asked, his hand creeping towards his side-arm.

"Not. A. Chance." Fury said, stressing each word.

Darrin drew his Auto-9 Hand Cannon, leaping to the side he fired a two round burst a Fury. Fury dodged, drawing his own firearm. Performing a combat roll Darrin took a kneeling position and fired three rounds. One grazed Fury's abdomen, the other hit him in the thigh, though not near any arteries, the third one missed. Fury fired off a single round from his pistol. It was an energy weapon, and it hit Darrin half a millimeter the the right of his heart. However, the shot didn't pierce his armour, it barely even marked it.

Darrin shot at Fury's feet, making him fall back. Darrin pressed his advantage and charged. The two fought in hand to hand. Darrin scored a hit to Fury's Kidney and jaw. Fury responded with a punch to the temple and a kick to the back of Darrin's knee. Fury wrapped his arms around Darrin's throat, hoping to choke him out. Darrin responded with a heel kick to Fury's groin. Fury cursed in pain. Darrin grabbed his arm and threw him over his shoulder into the ground.

Darrin straddled him and repeatedly punched him in the face. Over and over again. Darrin was so focused that he never even saw the spinning shield flying towards him. Darrin was thrown off Fury and tumbled for several meters. Dazed Darrin passed out from the head trauma he suffered.

Fury looked through his beaten and bloody eye's to see Captain America standing a few feet away. Captain America ran to Director Fury to see if he was okay. Fury however, just passed out.

* * *

Authors Note: So there it is, and gauge your guesses on what will happen. Just so you guys know, this is a side project and is not my main focus of writing. Don't forget to leave a review.


End file.
